


Bromance 3/3

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Piccolo is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 6th: Bromance - 100 words - Platonic love. Does your character love their best friend, their worst enemy, or...?
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 12





	Bromance 3/3

Piccolo sat silently in the dark, Gohan asleep beside him, his cheek pillowed on one palm and a calm expression on his face. 

As Piccolo looked down at the sleeping child of his enemy, one of two beings on this planet that he had been born despising, he found himself doubting the hatred that filled him. The boy was completely innocent and naïve; something that was a total mystery to the reincarnation of the Demon King.

His glare softened. “I’ll protect you,” he said, not realising he was speaking aloud. “When the Saiyans come…I’ll protect you…”


End file.
